My Companion
by Kuro49
Summary: A Kanda and Mugen fic. Kanda's blade is as mysterious as his past. Kanda Yuu and Mugen share a very special relationship with one another, simply just a deeper understanding into it.


This is a Kanda x Mugen? OxO No they don't do it… It is more like a friendship… between a person and a katana… Anyways hope you don't find it too boring and read till the end…

I don't own anything.

XXX

**My Companion**

XXX

The rise and fall of his chest caused a calming lullaby in the quiet room. The windows were closed and the thick curtains acted as a barrier for him to hide away from this world. Suddenly a quiet hum could be heard; the sleeping exorcist snapped his eyes open and sat straight up on his bed. Gazing around the room, his sleep filled eyes were soon narrowed and focused on one of his personal objects.

"Mugen…" He mumbled lightly as he tossed his covers off his body and swung his legs over the edge of the bed.

He rubbed his temples with his finger tips and sighed deeply. His long ebony hair cascaded down to his mid-back, slightly mused by the tossing of his sleep. He brushed tangled stands from his light blue eyes and stood up lazily, still tired from the lack of sleep he got.

Walking up to the blade that was set up on his table, he merely stared at it for a long time before picking it up.

The perfect weight, just the right length, the sturdy blade was so familiar as it lies in his hands.

Kanda had the whole blade memorized, each curve, each dent; every single line on it was clearly known.

The long haired exorcist stood in the middle of his room and unsheathed his katana. Staring at the light glow of his blade, he absentmindedly ran a finger over the sharp edge of it.

It cut through his skin and brought blood to the surface. It pooled over his wound and stained the surrounding skin a crimson red. He brought the wound closer to examine.

When the blood gathered it over spilled and dripped, landing right onto his silver blade. The blood glided effortlessly off of it and created a single splatter on to the floor. Kanda stared at his wound once more before bringing it to his lips. His tongue darted out to collect the blood, the metallic taste of his own blood filled his senses.

Grimacing Kanda wiped the blood on the bandages that wrapped around his chest, it created a bright red smear on the once white binds.

The blade hummed again, interrupting its owner's thoughts. Kanda stared down at it and sheathed it once more. He quickly placed it back on to the table and reached for a short bandage.

With ease his fingers acted as a comb and untangled it from knots. And with accurate precision his hair was tied up in a high ponytail with the rather short bandage. He grabbed his long exorcist jacket and draped it over his shoulders.

Walking back to the table he picked up his blade and walked out the door. With a final gaze back at the hourglass that he placed on his table, he closed the door to his room.

He made his way through the winding hallways of the Black Order, he knew the way like it was the back of his hand; nothing in the Order really surprised him anymore. He knew where everyone would be or at least should be at this time of the day.

Walking down the stairs he could see that the sun hasn't even rise yet, but the sky was getting a little brighter. He pushed against a door and walked out and into the forest that surrounded the Order. He could still feel the fresh dew brush against his skin as he arrived at his destination, a small secluded area at the back of the Black Order.

"Happy now?" Kanda grumbled as he gave a yawn, knowing that no one was in sight.

The gentle hum of his blade gave him a positive reply. He tossed his exorcist jacket off to the side where the dew slowly dampens it. As his skin came in direct contact with the cold chills of the morning, Kanda couldn't help but let a chill go down his spine. He quickly got to his stance and began his everyday training.

Twisting and turning, his long hair followed his moving form.

A slice to the left and a cut to the right, defense then offense. No sides could have a single mistake; every mistake was a lethal blow to his very body. A step to the left, pivot to the right, a straight and clean cut delivers a deadly blow.

He dodges and he attacks the invisible enemies that seemed to surround him. His hair whipped around his frame, causing a dark blur that seemed to follow him everywhere.

The sun was in the sky, it finally illuminated the sky with its strong rays. Kanda stood there in the middle of the secluded training ground, panting as the sunlight made the sweat on his body glisten and sparkle.

Although the sun was up but there was still a draft of the morning chill that hung in the air. The dew was gone, leaving not a single trace behind but the wind still held a hint of cold.

He put a hand to his forehead and wiped the beads of sweat that gathered there. His breathing was ragged and puffs of air came out as he took in each breath. His body was warm but his blade was still cold, contrasting between the two companions.

A single green leaf fell from the tree above, it slowly drifted down to the ground.

Kanda raised the blade and made a sharp cut right through the air in front of him.

The leaf split in half.

Kanda had a smirk on his face as he stared at the two matching leaves that lay at his feet. He balanced the blade in his hand and said.

"Still the best, Mugen."

XXX

So? Don't tell me you skip to here… XP Anyways for those of you who didn't, congrats! Mugen and Kanda are such best friends… -snickers- I think I made Mugen kinda like a dog... who wants it's owner to take it out for a walk... o.O Hope you all liked it, and remember to review. I might even be crazy enought to do a 'My Companion: The Love Version'...

Kuro


End file.
